xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rough Diamond
Rough Diamond is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located in the Orl Cloudway: Fonsett in the Leftherian Archipelago. It can only be viewed after unlocking Praxis' level 5 Key Affinity and the fourth level of her "Fierce Deluge" Blade Special. To view it, the party must have Praxis and Theory engaged and must rest at the inn in Fonsett Village. This will make the Heart-to-Heart appear near the Orl Cloudway: Fonsett. It must be viewed to unlock the quest Theory and Praxis. Inn Dialogue Praxis : "Hey, Theory... I heard there's really cool place round here called Orl Cloudway." Theory : "Huh? Really? Whatever." Praxis : "Why don't we head out there with all the guys?" Theory : "I don't know... Seems like effort." Introduction Praxis : "There's supposed to be a totally amazing view through here! I'm so pumped for this!" Theory : "That interests you? I cannot say the same." Praxis : "Aw, come on, lighten up! We can go together. It'll be fun!" Theory : "You could bring an army and it would still not interest me. I'm going on ahead." Praxis : "Hey, hold up Theory! Don’t go out on your own! Theory, why are you being so cold to me?" Theory : "It's nothing personal. I'm equally cold to everyone. Even to my Driver, it is the same." Praxis' Driver |-|Rex= : :"Yeah, I guess that's true." |-|Nia= : :"That’s right. Theory's a cool kind of gal." |-|Zeke= : :"True that. But that's just her character." |-|Mòrag= : :"I can't deny that. Though I don't think it's a bad thing per se." Praxis : "Uhh... That's not what I mean. What I'm trying to say is... I promised you. The old you. I promised that I wouldn't forget you. The old you wanted the two of us to stay friends. Which is why..." Theory : "I don't see why you would go to such lengths. The present me doesn't think the same way. And both you and I have lost our memories once before." Praxis : "Ah..." Praxis' Driver :(How should I respond?) Option 1 Praxis' Driver |-|Rex= : :"Try to consider Praxis's feelings." |-|Nia= : :"Try to consider Praxis's feelings." |-|Zeke= : :"Maybe consider Praxis's feelings?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Try to consider Praxis's feelings." Theory : "Sorry. I’m not trying to be cold to her." Praxis : "It's OK. I understand. I'm just another Blade to you. Nothing more, nothing less. I get it." Theory : ""Hmm..." Praxis : "But it's different for me. I knew the old you. I wanted to be together with you, always." Option 2 Praxis' Driver |-|Rex= : :"You know, you two are really alike." |-|Nia= : :"Y'know, you two are really alike." |-|Zeke= : :"You two are pretty similar really." |-|Mòrag= : :"You two are really quite alike." Theory : "We are alike?" Praxis' Driver |-|Rex= : :"The old Praxis was never really bothered about her memories. And that seemed to make the previous Theory really sad." |-|Nia= : :"The old Praxis was never really bothered about her memories. And it looked like that made the previous Theory really sad." |-|Zeke= : :"The old Praxis hardly cared about her memories. And that seemed to upset the old Theory one heck of a lot." |-|Mòrag= : :"The old Praxis didn't care very much about her memories. And I got the impression that fact made the previous Theory quite sad." Theory : "And that's why you're sad? Because you knew the former me?" Praxis : "I'm not that sad about it. Yet. But if this keeps up, I might just start crying. Haha..." Theory : "..." Outroduction Praxis' Driver |-|Rex= : :"You two are like sisters! Though I guess it's weird for Blades to have sisters..." |-|Nia= : :"You two are basically sisters. Though I guess it's kinda funny for Blades to have sisters, huh..." |-|Zeke= : :"You're basically sisters, right? Though it isn't half strange for Blades to have sisters..." |-|Mòrag= : :"You two are essentially sisters. Though perhaps sisters is the wrong word, considering you're both Blades..." Theory : "Sisters..." Praxis : "I like that!" Theory : "You’re happy with this?" Praxis : "Heck yeah! It makes us sound special! I can be the older sis, and you can be the younger one!" Theory : "Hmm..." Praxis : "Theory, would you mind calling me "big sis"?" Theory : "I would mind." Praxis : "I guess you've gotta warm to it, huh? Well, li'l sis, you can call me big sis any time you want!" Theory : "I will never call you that." Praxis : "Hey, it's early days. Still, thank you! I was worried for a while, but I think I'll be able to keep our promise now!" Category:Leftherian Archipelago Heart-to-Hearts Category:Praxis Heart-to-Hearts Category:Theory Heart-to-Hearts